Unexpected
by illyria816
Summary: Emily wants to help Hotch heal, anyway she can. Oneshot, SMUT! First time ever writing for this show, please be kind!


She had just stopped by to make sure he was okay. After what had happened with Hailey, he needed someone to look out for him. She hadn't expected to find him so….broken. This was not the Hotch she knew. But all their quiet moments together, her caring and his need, had led to this. They both wanted it. He acted first.

He spun her around as she was getting ready to leave, catching her off guard. Emily meant to reprimand him for his harshness, but somehow the thought had dissipated as he pushed her up against the door and enveloped her mouth. Somehow, she knew, this is exactly what they needed. Hotch groaned at the sweet taste of her, the taste he had wanted for so long. His tongue pushed against her mouth and she granted him access. As he explored the inside of her mouth, his hands did the same, traveling her body, touching every inch of her. He dragged up the hemline of her skirt and lightly squeezed her ass, before traveling back up and cupping her perfect breasts. He thumbed her nipples through her shirt and bra, making them even harder than they were. She moaned and pulled his hips into hers, feeling his desire there. She needed him inside her.

"Oh god, Hotch"

He responded by ripping her shirt off of her, pulling it down her arms and away from her body. Her nipples stuck out through her simple cotton bra; his erection grew.

He dropped his head to her neck and she shivered at the wet heat against her skin. He felt so good, so right. She had wanted this for a long, long time. Emily pulled his shirt from inside his pants and started to unbutton It, but got frustrated and ripped it off, sending buttons flying. Her hands traced his chiseled arms and abs, feeling his strength. She traveled lower and unzipped his fly. Her small hands dipped inside and found him, stroking him once, twice. His knees nearly buckled at the contact.

Hotch grabbed her ass and hoisted her up against the door. Emily wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately as he reached under her skirt and tore away her underwear. His hand was back to her in a second. She broke the kiss and whimpered as she felt a finger against her slit. He could feel how wet she was, ready for him. He caressed her lips before searching deeper in her folds, finding the nub of flesh that would make her go wild. Emily moaned as he began playing with it, sending white hot waves of pleasure throughout her whole body. She bucked into his hand as his ministrations became rougher and more irregular; Emily was losing her mind. Her breathing was uncontrolled and her high pitched moans grew in intensity; Hotch loved it. Right before he could see she was going over the edge, he plunged two fingers deep inside her.

"Come for me baby, come all over my hand, that's it, I want to see you come, come on"

"Oh Hotch, oh baby, I'm coming, oh God right there, oh my god so…good….sooo…good!"

Hotch felt the muscles contract all around his hand, and her wet juices squirted everywhere. Emily had never experienced such an intense orgasm. She rode Hotch's hand roughly, not wanting it to end. Hotch continued to stroke her as she came down from the high. She rested her head against Hotch's shoulder, her forehead sweaty.

"That….was…..amazing! Oh my god, Hotch. Wow"

"Em, I think it's probably okay if you call me Aaron now"

Emily giggled and kissed him hard. "Okay then. I want you to make me scream your name."

"I'll see what I can do"

Hotch set her down and led her over to the coach. He stood her against the back of the coach and stepped back to remove his pants and boxers before pulling down Emily's skirt completely. Emily hungrily watched as his erection was released from his pants. She was already wet again, thinking about him being inside her. Hotch came back over to her and spun her around, pressing his chest to her back. He undid her bra and let it fall away from her, before cupping her breasts in his hands. She was perfect; smooth and supple, yet toned and firm. He had waited to so long to know what she felt like, what those breasts would feel like being kneaded in his hands. They stood like that for a minute or so, feeling each other's bodies, Hotch's wet mouth against Emily's neck. Emily reached behind her and grabbed Hotch's member; it grew in her hand even more. He was big, and Emily couldn't wait. She stroked him before bending over.

"Give it to me baby, I want to feel you inside me"

Hotch again fingered Emily's opening; she was soaking wet. He massaged her ass and then gripped her hips, positioning his rock hard cock at her opening. He slowly pushed into her heat, and they both let out long moans at the contact. He continued until he was all the way in. He was so big, and she was tight and wet and perfect.

Hotch stayed like that, even though his body was screaming at him to start fucking her hard; he knew he was big, and wanted to give her time to adjust. When she began moving her hips to tell him it was okay, he started thrusting back and forth, slowly at first, then harder and harder. Emily began to moan as she felt another orgasm coming on. With each thrust he was finding the perfect spot. Emily arched into him even more.

"Harder baby, oh yeah right there, give it to me, oh god, oh god, don't stop, oh right there…"

Hotch thrust even faster. She had never been fucked like this before. The heat in her abdomen was increasing and she was careening towards the edge. Hotch felt the muscles tense up and reached his hand around to play with her clit. This was all she needed to completely lose it; her climax hit her like a freight train. She screamed into the silence of his apartment, losing all her senses.

"Aaron, OH GOD, AARON, OH RIGHT THERE OH MY GOD AARON, OH GOD!"

Hearing Emily calling his name was all it took for Hotch to lose it too. He moaned as he felt his cock quiver and shoot his load into Emily, calling her name as his powerful climax overtook him. He continued to thrust into her, emptying his load completely. They both were breathing heavily, coming down from their highs.

"Em, you are so amazing. I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Me too. Oh God, me too. I love you, Aaron Hotchner."

"I love you, Emily Prentiss"


End file.
